The Return Of The Forgotten Hero
by Shadow User69
Summary: What if Naruto is a girl and has a crush on Itachi. Find out how this turn out. Suck as summary's. Fem Naruto x Itachi. Don't like, Don't read and don't say I didn't warn you. Raped is mention. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

**An: Hi! This is not my first story of Naruto I created another but some disagree of my ideas so I deleted it. I decided to try it again but with fem Naruto. I don't know why, but seems kinda like a girl to me. So you don't like it then don't read. This chapter will be the prologue. I will also post the first chapter later today when I am done editing. Also this chapter is short.**

 **Warnings:**

 **L** **ike I said before Naruto is going to be female**

 **No Harem**

 **Strong Fem Naruto**

 **Might be little but Cannon but not much**

 **Rated M for blood and possible lemons**

 **Current Pairings:**

 **Itachi x Fem Naruto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **They're gonna be more but not decided.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **No One Pov**

Konohagakure; Know as Village Hidden in the Leaves. One of the Hidden Villages of the Fire Country and the most strongest. All because of the fearless Uchiha Clan, but that said clan is becoming extinct as the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, is killing his own kin, clansmen and most importantly, his family.

"Itachi have you gone mad!" Screeched one of the Uchiha. Itachi did not said a word as he kills the Uchiha in front of him. "Get ready everyone!" A couple of Uchiha appear in front of him. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** All the Uchiha breathe out a ball of flames at Itachi who just stood there. The flames disappear and the Uchiha gave a ignorant smirk. "Finally we got rid of the traitor! Now to-AHHH!" The Uchiha never finished his sentence as Itachi stabbed him. "You can't defeat me." Itachi did some familiar hand seals.

 **"** **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Itachi used a similar Jutsu against the Uchiha but much larger and powerful. "AHHH!" They all screamed as they burned by the Jutsu. "Hmph!" Itachi continue the genocide, murdering every Uchiha he see. Finally, he stood in front of his home. He then opened the door and saw his mother and father in a defense stance waiting for him to make move. "Itachi! What is the meaning of this!" The clan head and Itachi father, Uchiha Fugaku demanded him. "Itachi..." Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi mother whispered.

"Tou-san you and the Uchiha clan are planning Coup D'état, so you must pay for your sins." Itachi said as he cut Fugaku stomach open. "Ugh!" Fugaku fell forward as he dies by his own blood. "Kaa-san I will let you live-" *SLAP* Mikoto slapped her son her shown no emotions. "Itachi he was you father, your blood! Why did you murder him and the clan?" Mikoto started breaking down.

"What happen to my sweet child that loves his family." Itachi hugged her mother which shocked. "Kaa-san goodbye forever." Itachi knocked out Mikoto. "Nii-san..." Itachi turned around to see his little brother; Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi disappear again as Sasuke ran outside only to see Itachi on a pole with the Magenkyo Sharingan. "Foolish little brother. Use your new found hate and come find me when you get stronger! Avenge are clan by killing me. I will be waiting for that day little brother! **Tsukuyomi!** " Itachi whispered the last part as Sasuke started screaming as Itachi disappear.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Konohagakure**

"The demon is their! Get it before it escapes!" Villagers of Konohagakure screeched as the young boy; Uzumaki Naruto ran for his life. "I'm not a demon please leave me alone." Naruto kept running as the villagers were catching up. Naruto tripped on a pebble while the villagers surrounded him.

"Pl-Please l-leave me a-alone!" Naruto stutter getting into fetal position. "Die demon!" One of the villagers was about to stab him until someone grabbed his hand. "Hey what's the big id-" The villager never finish as he was punch by the mysterious person. "Oh crapped the Sharingan everyone run!" All of the villagers scattered and ran from Naruto and the person.

"Naru-chan it's me weasel!" Naruto looked up to see Itachi smiling at him. "Itachi-nii!" Naruto turn into smoke to reveal a young girl with mid-back hair length. "Naru-chan it's great to see you again." Naruto grin. "By the way are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Naruto shook her head but frown. "They were about to kill me." Naruto started crying. "Shhh-it's okay." He gave comfort to the young girl who sniffed. "Let's go to your apartment." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

* * *

 **Naruto Apartment**

Itachi put Naruto in her bed and smile. "Naru-chan..." Naruto looked at him. "I am going on a "special missions" and I won't be returning to the village for awhile." He started to see her tear up. "I know you will miss me, but I have a favor to ask...you know my brother Sasuke right." Naruto nodded.

"I want you to befriend him when you enter the academy...will you do this favor for me." Naruto thought and gave a foxy grin. "Yes! Only for you Itachi-nii!" Naruto exclaimed! _"She seems to forgot about me leaving"_ Itachi thought and he ruffled her hair. She gave yawn and rubbed her tired eyes. Itachi saw this and chuckled. "Someone tired, I guess what happen today did tired you out. Naruto-chan I am going to put the Henge back on and it will dispelled when you're dead or until I dispelled it. No one will see though the henge except the Hokage. Stay safe Naru-chan." Itachi kissed her forehead and put a henge on her to make her look like a spiky haired boy. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Goodbye forever!" Itachi disappear leaving a peaceful Naruto. Unknown to him, the Hokage watch the scene and frown. _"Itachi I'm sorry that I gave you this mission. Now you have to be a missing nin, but you did this to save Konoha and that makes you a hero to the village."_ The Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen thought.

* * *

 **On The Hokage Heads**

Itachi stood on top of the Yodaime head watching over the village. _"Kaa-san, Sasuke-nii and Naru-chan...I am sorry for what happen...maybe one day you will forgive me. Kaa-san you might hate me now but it's for the village...if a civil war broke then you and Sasuke will get caught in the crossed fire. Sasuke-nii, I want you to kill me and avenge are clan but I don't want you to walked down the path of darkness, so don't afraid to ask for help. Naru-chan, please befriend Sasuke I don't want him to be an avenger his whole life and sorry that I won't be their to see you become Hokage and when you found out about the Uchiha Massacre you might hate me but I will always care for you."_ For the first time ever Itachi cried. "No need to shed tears Itachi." Itachi turn around to see a man with an orange spiral mask. "Madara..." Itachi said.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

There was funeral for the Uchiha clan and everyone attended to pay respects. The Sandaime stood on the podium and started to give his speech. "Citizens of Konoha, we are here to pay respects to the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan was part of the village from the very beginning and we are sad that clan died. Their are only two survivors and as you all known, Uchiha Itachi was the one responsible of the genocide and is now an S-rank missing nin. Here certainly be hunted for this crime. Now you may pay your respects." The Sandaime finish as everyone started leaving flowers and candles and saying sorry for your loss to Mikoto and Sasuke.

After that everyone left leaving Naruto, the Sandaime, Mikoto and Sasuke. "Mikoto-san what will do?" The aging Hokage asked. "I will stay here till I find an apartment. I rather not stay in a place that reeks of death and despair." Mikoto said with a frown.

"I am sorry that your eldest did-" Mikoto raise her and shook her head. "It's ok." She force a smile. "Kaa-san are you ok." Sasuke asked his mother who nodded. "Yes I am Sasuke-kun. Excuse me Hokage-sama." She bowed and walked away with Sasuke behind, but look back to see Naruto hiding behind the Hokage. "Kaa-san who is that boy?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto. Mikoto looks at Naruto and smile.

"That Uzumaki Naruto...do you want to go play with him?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke gave hn. She frown but said nothing and kept walking. Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Naru-chan, ask him to go play with you." Sandaime said and Naruto frown. "What the matter?" He asked in a worried tone. "Did Itachi-nii really do this?" She asked and he sighed. "Yes he did. I am sorry for you to hear about this." Naruto started to cry and the Sandaime pat her head. "It's okay." He said and Naruto just rubbed her eyes. _"Naru-chan..._ _I am going on a "special missions" and I won't be returning to the village for awhile." Naruto realize what Itachi might he won't be returning for awhile. "Itachi why..." Naruto whisper but the Hokage heard her._ _"What have I done?"_ The Sadaime thought.

This is the beginning of girl name Uzumaki Naru or in her boy henge Naruto and Uchiha Itachi. The Return Of The Forgotten Hero.

* * *

 **An: It feels rush doesn't it. I hope you like it and gave it a chance. Please review and if you have concerns then P.M. Till later. Bye! Also if you notice any grammars mistake or spelling mistakes, I tend to miss some of them when I edit the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Naruko background and Team 7

**An: Hi! Back again and thanks for the reviews. I should've mention in the last chapter but I forgot. This is going to start at Naruto genin graduation to the end of the bell test which is different, so sorry if it's not the same and I'm warning you it's not gonna be cannon. Also Sasuke is only OC around Naruto and his mother but to everyone else who doesn't know him, he will be a cold bastard we all know and love. Also sorry I didn't update soon, but stuff was going and I needed to study for a big test. I don't when I'm going to update again probably next or more. So please don't lose faith in this story, unless you hate on somethings I did and I know my grammar is bad, but bare with me. I haven't write much anymore but I think I'm improving a little more. One last thing, Naruto is Naruko I forgot to mention that but to everyone who doesn't know that he is a she will be refer to he to those who don't know but a she to those who do know or if she think to herself. Also rape is implied. Also I'm going to take out Naruko whisker mark when she return to female or henge into her female self. I just don't see her with whiskers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: Naruko background and Team 7**

* * *

 **5 years later**

Since the Uchiha Massacre, Uzumaki Naruko and the two last Uchiha weren't the same. Naruto was first distant to anyone who knew her became worried, but later open up again and even became friends with Sasuke a year after the Massacre, she also join the academy only to find Itachi and to ask him to dispel the **Genjutsu** he put on her. Sasuke became distance towards anyone beside his mother and Naruto. He trains alone hoping to avenge his clan and to protect his love ones from Itachi. Speaking of the two- "Sasuke!" Naruto wined.

The two are heading to the academy for their genin exam. "I said no, we are not going stop to eat ramen!" Sasuke said getting annoyed by the blonde. "Why not?!" He wined again. "Because the last time we want to get ramen I had to pay all of your 45 bowls." Sasuke said. Naruto had mischievous grin and went in front of Sasuke.

" **Henge**!" He did a familiar hand sign, putting on a henge (Itachi put a **Genjutsu** to hide Naruko true appearance and only he could dispel it.) turning into young a girl with red-haired **(Look like a mini version of Kushina but with the orange jumpsuit)**. Sasuke stop and glance at him, before turning his head away. "Oi! Look at me teme!" She crossed her arms and puff her cheeks.

"No!" He said. "Why not?" She give an innocence look. "Because if I do, you will use that evil Jutsu of yours." Naruto just hummed. "What Jutsu?" She asked innocently. "That puppy dog eyes one." Naru smirked. "You mean this one!" Sasuke turn to look at her. "Damn!" Too late she did it and Sasuke try to look away. "T-That not going to work!" Sasuke still looking into her eyes.

"Please Sasuke, ramen please?" Sasuke finally gave in. "Fine! But only one bowl that's all." She nodded cheerfully with a triumpht smirk. "Yatta! Off we go!" She dispel the **Henge** and ran off leaving Sasuke behind. "Hey wait up! I don't trust you in the ramen stand alone! Especially what happen last time." Sasuke muttered the last past to himself and went after Naruto.

* * *

 **Konoha Academy**

"Damn it dobe I said one bowl not ten!" Sasuke was pissed at the blonde who smile innocently. "Sasuke it's just ten bowls. Plus, that was like ten minutes ago, So why are you still on that?" He loves messing with Sasuke. "Never mind." He mutter something about stupid blondes and their ramen obsession.

They arrived at the academy just in time or the exams.. "Dobe don't fail this time?" Sasuke said with a serious look. "It depends if my clones will work. It's the only Jutsu I can't do." Naruto said nervously.

She really is nervous. This is the only to find Itachi and force him to dispel the **Genjutsu Henge.** The truth is, she never really wanted to be a ninja, but she really doesn't want to be a boy the rest of her life. _"No I don't! I want to get married and have children. Cute little Naruko's and Itachi's-Wait no bad Naruko! *Mentally slaps herself*_ **(When she is thinking it's her)** _Itachi is a criminal who killed his family. Who say's he won't do the same."_ She thought but still imagine cute little Itachi's.

Sasuke raise a brow, wondering what the idiot is thinking about. He raise another when he saw him blush. _"Probably thinking about something perverted wait a minute he hates perverts."_ He shrugged and pray for the blonde to past.

He failed the test 3 times and a fourth is not the best idea. "Hn." Sasuke was really worry for his only friend. He wanted to graduate with him, mostly because he is the only one he knows that talks to him. "Ok class settle down class." Umino Iruka said as the class stop talking.

"Now here is the graduation test. I wish you all good luck." Iruka said looking at Naruto who smile at him. He passed out the writing exam which everyone minus Sasuke who is brooding and Naruto is lost in her daydream.

 **2 hours later (Not going to bother with the test.)**

"YOU FAILED!" Iruka use his famous **Big head Jutsu** on Naruto who frowned. "Come Iruka. He did made a clone." Mizuki, one of the academy instructor, said. Iruka pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. "Mizuki he made one clone and it looks like trash. He must make three perfect clone to past the exam." Iruka explained.

"It's ok that I failed. There is always next year." Naruto said sadly. Iruka felt guilty but he must follow the rules. Naruto sat next Sasuke who looks over at him. "Are you ok?" he whispered. "I'm fine Sasuke." Naruto gave him a faked smile. "Hn." Sasuke accepted the answer and went back to brooding.

 **Outside**

Naruto sat on the swing, watching parents congratulating their children. "Hey isn't that the kid. You know the demon brat." A lady said. "Hey! We are not suppose to talk about that." She hushed the lady. Naruto shed tears wondering why everyone hates her.

She stiffened when she felt someone hand on her shoulder. "Naruto..." It was Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei?" She was curious what he wants with her. "Come with me. I'll treat you to Ramen." Mizuki said and Naruto brighten up. "Sure!" They both left the area.

* * *

 **Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

Naruto has happily slurping her ramen as Mizuki started to speak. "You know Naruto..." He started. "Iruka is just worry about your well being. He thinks of you like a little brother." Mizuki said surprising Naruto. "He really does mean well Naruto. By the way, do you want to know the alternate way to pass the exam?" Naruto nodded excitedly. "Ok! All you have to do is learn a Jutsu from the forbidden scroll." Mizuki explain Naruto the details and listen carefully.

* * *

 **In The Forest**

"Alright! Mizuki-sensei said if I learn a Jutsu and bring the scroll to him, I could pass and become a full fledge ninja-ttebane." She excitedly said. She then open the scroll and read what's inside. _"Minato Namikaze? Isn't that the Yodaime name? Hey their is a letter here address to his child. I think I want to open it-oh shoot it won't open. Oh! Their is blood seal on here. Oh well and I was so close to find who is his child is."_ If only she knew _._ She read the Jutsu next to the Yodaime letter. _"_ **Shadow Clones?** But that's my worst Jutsu-oh wait this one different!" She read the instructions for the Jutsu.

 **2 hours later**

"There you are." Iruka said appearing in front of Naruto. "Heh, heh. You found me Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, panting a little. "Just in time to! I learn a Jutsu in this scroll, so you have to let me graduate!" Iruka was confused. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked and now it's Naruto turn to be confused.

"But Mizuki-sensei said if I learn a Jutsu in this scroll I would pass! He even told where to find this place." As Naruto continue to ramble, Iruka sense something coming from behind. "Naruto get down!" Iruka shouted. He jumped in front of Naruto to protect him.

 _*Stab*_

Naruto has fear in his eyes as he saw a large shruiken that want into his back. "Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said lowly. "Well, well Iruka. I didn't really think you will defend the demon brat! Especially when that demon was the one that killed your parents." Mizuki said. "Mizuki! We are not allowed to talk about that." Iruka warned him, but Mizuki ignored him and continue.

"Do you ever wonder why everyone hates you Naruto?" Naruto piped up on his question. _"Why does everyone hate me?"_ She always ask that question after all the beatings she got. Especially when she got raped on her 5th birthday- _"_ No I don't want to think about that." She told herself.

"Do you remember the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attack the village 12 years ago." She nodded. "Mizuki it's the law!" Iruka protest, but again was ignored. "Well you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune reborn in human form." He finished and laughed when he saw his eyes widened.

 _"_ I'm the Kyuubi _."_ She said. "Yes! The same one that kill our Yodaime and countless lives. Including Iruka parents." Naruto had enough and ran away from them taking the scroll with her. "Great, now I have to go chase after him." Mizuki said going after Naruto leaving a wounded Iruka behind. _"Damn! I need to go after Naruto before Mizuki gets him."_ Iruka thought. He took the large shruiken off his back and went after Naruto _._

 **30 min later**

"Naruto give me the scroll quick! Before Mizuki finds us." Iruka said to Naruto. Naruto head-butt Iruka. _*POOF* '_ Iruka' turned out to be Mizuki. "How did you know?" He asked. Naruto chuckled before turning into Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka." Unknown to them, a frighten Naruto is hidden behind a tree listening to there conversation.

"Why don't you join me Iruka. Don't you want revenge on that demon who killed your parents?!" Naruto hugged the scroll close to her. "Come on Iruka. He is a demon. They raped, eat, kill and torture anyone for fun. They don't feel any remorse at all." Naruto started to shed tears.

"Yes that is what a demon does." Naruto felt her hear broke when Iruka said that. "But that's not who Naruto is." Naruto eyes widened what Iruka said. "Naruto is a shinobi of the leaf and I know he will do big things in the future. He is kind-hearted and a fun person to hang out with." Naruto has tears of joy when she heard Iruka speech.

"Oh well and I thought you of all people will understand. Goodbye Iruka." Mizuki took out a kunai and lunged forward to Iruka to deal the finishing blow. Naruto jumped in front of Iruka and kicked Mizuki.

"You demon brat! Why will you go so far to help him. You and I are the same. We both strived for power." Mizuki said. "Shut up! You don't know a thing about me." Naruto said glaring at Mizuki.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Run!" Iruka shouted as Naruto ignored him. "I will protect Iruka-sensei! That's a promise and I never go back on my promise, because that's my nindo way." Naruto started to mold charka.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** She yelled and 1,000 clones appear but what surprise both of them are a red-head female girl, while the original was still same. "W-What?" All of the clones crack their knuckles not caring if they are in their original appearance. "Charge!" The original yelled as all of them start beating a shocked Mizuki.

 **5 min later**

Mizuki now lay on the ground; beaten and unable to move. All the clones dispel at the same time giving Naruto a major headache. _"Weird? I don't remember kicking Mizuki-sensei their."_ She shrugged and look at a tired Iruka. "Naruto?" Iruka was confused.

 _"_ _When Naruto did the **Clone Jutsu** in class earlier, it look like a zombie version of him, but when he does the Shadow Clone their are redheaded females yet his appearance is still the same." _Iruka thought trying to figure out what's going on.

"I did it Iruka-sensei! I did it! I have to graduate now, right!" Naruto was jumping up and down. Iruka chuckled and told Naruto to close his eyes. _"Well he did do a thousands **Shadow Clones** even if they are female, but maybe he did it to confuse Mizuki._" Iruka took off his forehead protector and took of Naruto goggles and tied them around his forehead.

"Can I open them now? Please!" Iruka said yes as Naruto open his eyes and saw Iruka not wearing his forehead protector. "Congratulations Naruto. You passed." Iruka smiled at him and was unprepared of what happen next. Naruto glomped on Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto kept thanking Iruka, who chuckled.

"No problem. Can you get off now I am injured you know." Iruka said getting Naruto worried. "It's okay Naruto I'll live ok." Iruka ease Naruto worry's. "After I get out of the hospital I'll take you out to Ichiraku's ok." Iruka said getting Naruto excited. Unknown to them; the Sandaime was watching the two and could've help smile at the scene.

 _"Looks like I have to explain to Iruka who Naruto really is."_ Hiruzen thought as he look at the Yodaime picture. _"I will respect your wishes Minato and tell Naru you are her father, but I really don't know if she ready to know that her own father sealed the Kyuubi inside her. Especially, the marriage contract between Itachi and her. How do I tell someone their fiancé is a missing-nin who killed off their entire family."_ He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting to old for this. Maybe I should consider appointing a Godaime." He looks at the stacks of paper. "I really should consider Godaime. Maybe I should force-I mean ask Kakashi to take this job." He started to laugh evilly. This is the day the Sandaime went senile.

* * *

 **Two Days Later At Konoha Academy**

Sasuke arrived in time for the team listing, but no one knows that he was sad that Naruto didn't pass the exam, so he did what he does best. He starts brooding.

"Oi teme! Miss me!" Sasuke jumped a little but calm down to see Naruto looking at him. "Naruto what are you doing here?" He asked; wondering what the blonde is doing here. "Well, if you haven't notice. I passed!" She exclaimed surprising him. Naruto took the seat next to him and started a conversation with him.

Well more like a one-sided conversation as she did most of the talking while Sasuke did his usual 'hn'. Everything was going ok until- "I GOT HERE FIRST! INO-PIG" yelled a pink-haired banshee. "WHAT? I GOT HERE BEFORE YOU FOREHEAD!" Ino screeched waking up a certain Nara.

"Troublesome." Nara Shikamaru said before going back to sleep. The pink-haired banshee saw Naruto sitting next to Sasuke and she was furious.

"NARUTO MOVE AWAY FROM MINE SASUKE-KUN." She yelled, hurting any poor ears near her. "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE AWAY! I WAS HERE FIRST." Again, everyone surely turn death by now. "MOVE AWAY NARUTO!" Sakura yelled but he ignored her. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke turn his head slightly to Naruto.

"What?" He asked. "Can you tell your banshee fan girl to shut up!" Wrong move as Sakura slap the side of his head forcing Naruto to move a little bit forward crashing his lips against Sasuke who blinked. Naruto blinked as well and started to feel heat on her cheeks.

 _"Kyahhh! My first kiss and with Sasuke. His lips taste like tomato's- WAIT NO! Bad Naruko Bad! It so wrong to think of this in this form, but I wonder if Itachi lips taste like tomato's-NO! Bad Naruko! Why are you acting like this but I do wonder if all Uchiha has the same taste."_ Naruto thought while Sasuke has other thoughts. _"_ _His lips taste like strawberry's-WAIT NO! You're an Uchiha! Uchiha do not think like that!"_ Sasuke thought as he and Naruto pulled away.

Somewhere in Kusagakure, Itachi suddenly want to punch Sasuke for no apparent reason. _"Foolish little Ototo. What did_ _you do for me to want to cut you in pieces."_ Itachi thought watching his partner Hoshigaki Kisame flittering with the bartender.

The two started to spit out the taste but Sasuke notice the blush on Naruto. _"Is he gay?"_ Sasuke thought but ignored the thought. "NARUTO!" All the females, minus Hinata and Naruto of course, shouted scaring him. Iruka came in just in time before anything gets out of hand.

"Ok everyone settled down." Iruka said, but no one listen. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" He use his famous **BIG HEAD JUTSU.** Everyone settle down and waited for Iruka to continue. "Okay everyone I will be announcing your squad." Iruka said as everyone was getting excited.

"Ok Team 1...team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto cheered. "Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke gave his usual 'hn' and Naruto cheered again. "And Haurno Sakura..." Both Naruto and Sasuke groan, while the lather cheered.

"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, **(Is it Hyuuga or Hyuga?)** Abruame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba **.** Team 9 is still active, so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akemichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Sensei will come at noon. You are dismissed now." Iruka said smiling at everyone, but he was worry about Naruto. Especially after what the Sandaime told him.

 **Flashback**

 _"Iruka do you know why I called you in here?" Hiruzen asked a nervous Iruka. "Is it about Naruto?" Iruka asked uncertain if that's why he called him here._

 _"Yes it's about Naruto. You see 'Naruto' is not 'Naruto." Hiruzen ignored the confused look on Iruka faced. "'Naruto' is exactly girl name Naruko or Naru for short." Iruka was shocked at the claim._

"I think the Hokage finally gone senile." _Iruka thought. "With all do respect Hokage-sama but Naruto is clearly a male." Iruka said and Hiruzen sighed. "I expected of you to say that but 'he' really is a she. You saw her actual form last night. Do you recall last night." Iruka nodded remembering last night._

"Wow Naruto is _-_ _Wait Naruto is really a girl!" Iruka thought/exclaimed. Hiruzen glared at Iruka. "Watch what you say Iruka. This is an S-class secret so don't go around shouting this sensitive information." Hiruzen said in a threating tone. "I-I won't Hokage-sama. Naruto err-Naruko is like a little brother-I mean sister to me." Iruka still shocked at the information he received._

"That explains the female clones." _Iruka thought. "I am going to tell you something that Naruko doesn't want anyone know. Not even Sasuke and Mikoto doesn't know, but Naruko never wanted to be a ninja." Hiruzen said once again shocking Iruka. "But why force her to be a ninja! Is she just a tool for you to use!" Iruka shouted._

 _"Of course not but she chose to be a ninja." Iruka was confused again. "But why?" Iruka asked. "*Sighed* It's because she wants to find Itachi." Again Iruka is confused._

 _"Itachi cast a **Genjutsu** even I can't dispel. The Sharingan is really an interesting Doujutsu; to able cast a powerful **Genjutsu** to hide her female appearance. One that a Sharingan or the Byakugan can't detect." Hiruzen said but Iruka still had a confused look._

 _"But why did Itachi did it. No offence but he is a S-rank criminal killing everyone of the Uchiha's with the exception of his mother and little brother, for power." Iruka said._

 _"I'm really am telling you to much then you need to know Iruka but you care deeply for Naruko so I will tell you. Itachi loves Naruko. Not as a little sister but much more." Iruka was shocked again._

 _"He realized his love for her after she was raped by couple of drunk villagers on her fifth birthday. That was the day Uzumaki Naruto was born." Iruka was now pissed at the villagers. To do that to a girl. A girl who was five no less._

 _"After we found her in the alley beaten and half nude, we admitted her to the hospital and do you want to know what she said when she woke up." Iruka didn't want to know but nodded._

 _"*sigh* She said that it's okay Jiji, Weasel-kun, Inu-kun, Neko-chan, Boar-kun. I probably did something bad, so I deserve it. You wouldn't want to she her Iruka. She look broken, sure she looks happy and all but that's Naruto not Naruko. If she drops that mask then you will see a broken girl who shuts the outside world afraid not only the world but herself. Iruka I know how you feel. The truth is that I want to kill the villagers who did this to her, but as Hokage I must protect them." Hiruzen finish and waited for Iruka to replied._

 _"I see, so wanting to be Hokage is all an act to her?" He asked and Hiruzen nodded. "Naruko said once she finds Itachi; she will ask him to dispel the **Genjutsu** he used on her, so she could continue to live as a civilian. I of course respect her wishes and support her. It's a shame to. She could've been an excellent ninja." Hiruzen said with a frown._

 _Iruka also frowned. He had hopes for her but hearing her background and how her spirit is broken. If only the villagers respect the Yodaime-"Wait Hokage-sama is Naruko the daughter of the Yodaime." He saw him stiffened._

 _"Why would you ask that?" Hiruzen asked. "Because the way she looks right now is a carbon-copy of the Yodaime minus the whiskers. It's to much of a coincidence, even if Itachi was the one that cast it." Iruka said and Hiruzen sighed._

 _"That is a story for another time. Anymore question?" Hiruzen asked and Iruka nodded. "How many people know her true gender?" Iruka asked._

 _"Besides you and men the only one who know her true gender is her parents, Jiraiya of the sannin, Uchiha Mikoto, Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Itachi and an Anbu operative by the name Tenzo, so a total of 10." Hiruzen said and Iruka nodded._

 _"Remember Iruka, you may tell her you know that she is a girl but you can't tell her the rest of what I told you. This is an S-rank secret meaning execution." Hiruzen said sternly and Iruka gulped and nodded. "Good! You are dismissed." Hiruzen said with a smile. "Hai Hokage-sama!" Iruka left the Hokage office thinking off what he just been told._

 **End of Flashback**

 _"I wish I was there for you when you were younger Naruko. I just hope you stay safe."_ Iruka thought with a sad smile watching the kids leave to get lunch.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

"AHHH! Where is are sensei?!" Naruto shouted. After lunch, everyone left with their Jonin sensei except them. "I AGREE! HE IS LATE! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!" She started fawning over Sasuke who has a tick mark.

* * *

 **The Hokage Office**

The Sandaime and a mask ninja are watching the three kids interaction from a glass ball. "So basically, I'm going to be a sensei of a fan girl, a girl who is **Henge** as a boy, and an avenger. Yippee, just give me a clown and we'll be doing fine." The mask man said sarcastically.

"I know that you don't like being a sensei Kakashi, but I think you're the only who could teach these kid." The Sandaime said.

"Really? I didn't know that." He said lazily. "And why is sensei daughter is **Henged**? I thought when she graduate she will get rid of the henge?" The Sandaime sighed.

"Itachi put a **Genjutsu** on her." Kakashi wasn't surprised at all. He know about the Itachi and Naruko ordeal. "I see and there is no way to dispelled it?" Sandaime shook his head. "We tried but it didn't work." Sandaime said. _"So even a Hokage can't break it, just how strong are you Itachi?"_ Kakashi thought.

"Well that sucks it will be much easier to train her when she is a girl." Kakashi dodge a kunai that was thrown from the Sandaime. "Kakashi..." He gave Kakashi a stern look.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I meant is if she fight the way she is now then she will get use to it, but when the **Genjutsu** is dispelled it will be harder because the change of her physical body." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm...that may be true but Itachi is the only who could dispelled it and what are the chances for him to meet her again." If only they knew. "Joke aside; Besides, Naruko said she will quit being a ninja once it's dispelled." Hiruzen said and Kakashi show no reaction. "Anyway, you should get to your genin." The Sandaime said and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi shushin out of the office and the Sandaime sighed. _"I forgot to mention that Naruko hates perverts. Yep! She is the second coming of the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. Even if she quits being a ninja, she will struck terror into your heat."_ Hiruzen again sighed.

"Especially the beating I got from her when I took out my Icha Icha tactics." He laughed lightly imaging a beaten Kakashi. "Jonin or not Kakashi you can't escape her wrath." He said before taking out the said book.

* * *

 **Konoha Academy 3 hours later**

3 hours has past as team 7 still waited for their tardy teacher to arrive. "AHHHHH! I can't take anymore!" Naruto walked to the board and grabbed an eraser. "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura yelled hurting Sasuke ear again.

 _"I should start wearing ear plugs."_ Sasuke thought. "I'm going to prank are sensei." He said opening the door slightly and laying the eraser on top. "HE IS A JONIN! HE WON'T FALL FOR THAT!" Sakura said but hoping he will.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he tended to his aching ears. Then the door open slightly and the eraser fell on top of Kakashi head. _"I can't believe he fell for that!"_ The three thought. "My first impression of you guys...I hate you. Meet me at the roof top in five minutes." Everyone sweat drop at his comment.

* * *

 **Konoha** **Roof**

"Well since everyone is here, lets get to know each other shall we. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream." He gave them an eye smile. "Um...can you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sweat drop. _"It's not that hard and she is the one with book smarts?"_ Kakashi thought still eye smiling.

 _"_ Okay! My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many thing, I dislike many thing, I have a lot off hobbies and I have a dream." The three sweat drop. _"All we got is his name."_ They all thought. "You first pinky." Sakura gave him a glare _._

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." She looks at Sasuke. "My hobbies are..." She looks at Sasuke again. "My dream..." Once again, she looks at Sasuke but blushing this time. "'AND I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" She shouted hurting Naruto ears. _"Great a fan girl!"_ Kakashi thought with an eye smile. "Emo kid you're next." Sasuke got a tick mark at the nickname.

 _"_ My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, tomato's, my mother and my friend Naruto, I dislike my fan girls." He glares at Sakura who just had hearts in her eyes. "My hobbies are training and my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke said. Naruto had a worried look knowing who Sasuke wants to kill.

 _"Great! An emo who a 20ft stick up his ass and why does Naruko look worried about something. Ah yes Itachi."_ Kakashi stares at Naruto. "Blondie your up." Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

 _"_ I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friend Sasuke and his mom, ramen and a certain someone, my dislikes are when you have to wait for 3 minutes an instant ramen cup and perverts, my hobbies are gardening and flower pressing and I have two dreams; my first dream is to find a certain somewhere and mine second one is to one day start a family of mine own." Kakashi was actually interest in who is the certain person is.

 _"Ahh yes I forgot again. It's Itachi. But wasn't her dream to be Hokage? I guess she is starting to drop her mask."_ Kakashi gave his team an eye smile. "Great! Now meet me at training ground 7 for the survival test." Kakashi said which made the three genin confused.

"*Sigh* Out of all the students who pass, only 9 get to move on. The survival test will determined who capable of being shinobi or kunoichi. So be at training ground 7 at 6 a.m. sharp and I suggest you don't eat breakfast or you'll barf. Also it's a 66 percent ratio of who past. Ja Ne!" Kakashi shushin leaving the tree genin alone.

Sakura turn to Sasuke and blush. "Hey Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked. "No you're annoying." He walked away with Naruto following him, leaving a disappointed Sakura.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

Sasuke looks at Naruto, disgust on how he eats ramen. "MORE JIJI MORE!" Naruto shouted at the ramen stand owner, Ichiraku Teuchi. "Naruto you should eat less." Sasuke said. "Are you saying I'm fat!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who sweat drop. "No, I'm saying to eat less. We can't pass tomorrow if you are just gonna have a stomach ache." Sasuke explained.

"Fine! Jiji cancelled the order." Naruto grumbled. "By the way Naruto." Sasuke got Naruto attention. "Who is this certain person in introduction to Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke and Naruto gave him a sad smile. "It's someone who I care about deeply!" Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"Really! Do I know this person." _"Whoever this person must be dead or something by the way the dobe said it."_ Sasuke thought. "Well you could say you know him, anyway I got to go. Bye Sasuke!" Naruto left leaving Sasuke alone. "Are you going to pay for Naruto bowls." Teuchi asked. Sasuke looks over to the 40 stacks of bowl that belong to the knuckled head ninja. _"There goes my allowance."_ Sasuke thought dryly.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

"Where is are sensei!" Naruto shouted getting frustrated. Sasuke has an annoyed look and Sakura is checking on her make up. They arrived at the time they were instructed to arrive, but 3 hours past Kakashi still hasn't arrive.

"I thought yesterday is a one time thing! If I known he was going to do this again I would've ate breakfast." Naruto rubbed his stomach. _"What kind of sensei is making their students wait."_ Sakura thought. "..." Sasuke was brooding. *POOF* "Yo!" Kakashi appeared in front of them with an eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Sorry, a black cat was in front of my path, so I had to take the long the way and then I had to fight Konoha green beast." Kakashi half lied. "LIAR!" The two yelled.

"Ok time for the survival test. You three need to take the bells I have here away from me. Plain and Simple. The test starts now." Kakashi begin the test as Sasuke and Sakura went into hiding. Naruto and Kakashi were the only one left. "Hmm! Aren't you going to hide like your teammates?" Naruto blew a raspberry.

"No I'm taking you head on-ttebane!" Naruto exclaimed and Kakashi eyes widened. _"Crap! Don't tell me she inherited her mother verbal tic. Let's just hope she didn't inherited her mother ramen obsession."_ Only if you knew Kakashi. "Okay show me what you got." Kakashi said taking out a book. Naruto recognized the book and was furious.

"Kakashi-sensei is that Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto asked sweetly. "Why yes Naruto would like a copy-UGH!" Naruto kicked Kakashi were the sun does not shine. "I'm not finish with you yet!" A furious Naruto said forgetting about the bells.

 **Sasuke Hiding Place**

 _"Note to self: Hide my Icha Icha books from the dobe."_ Sasuke thought watching his teammate beat Kakashi.

 **Sakura Hiding Place**

 _"CHA! BEAT THE PERVERT NARUTO-BAKA!"_ Sakura thought watching her teammate beat Kakashi.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto had on a triumph smirk as a beating Kakashi was twitching on the floor. _"Yep she is actually like her mother!"_ Kakashi thought. "Hey sensei look what I got." Kakashi looks up and saw Naruto holding his Icha Icha book. Kakashi sat up in an instant. "Naruto please give me my book back." Kakashi asked politely. "No!" Naruto stuck his tounge out.

"Sasuke now!" Sasuke came out and did familiar hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball** **Jutsu!"** The Jutsu went straight to Naruto who threw the book into the ball of fire before dodging.

"NO!" Kakashi shouted before going to his precious book which was reduce to ash. "My Precious!" Kakashi muttered touching the ashes that was once his book. He didn't notice Sakura took the bells away from him.

"Hey Sensei!" Kakashi snapped of his state and saw Sakura with the bells. "B-but how?" He look down to see the bell missing. "You should tell dobe. He plan this from the beginning!" Sasuke pointed to Naruto who smiled sheepishly. "N-Naruto plan this?" Kakashi was shocked that the knuckled head has plan this.

"Yeah." Naruto smile sheepishly. "I notice the book yesterday and from the information I got from Konoha green beast and believe me I don't want here the word youth anymore. I told them it's teamwork. I got that information from some genins that you failed sensei. They kindly give me the information." Naruto said smiling innocently.

"But how did you know I failed a genin squad?" Kakashi asked. "Jiji kindly give me that information." Again, he smile innocently. "Ok." Kakashi then give another eye smile. "Well you all passed. Team 7 meet me at the bridge at 6:00 am sharp. Ja ne!" He waved before leaving via shushin.

"Sasuke-kun want to go-" "No you are annoying." Sasuke interrupted her before leaving. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke is just shy." Naruto said and left before Sakura could start beating him. This is the day team 7 was formed.

* * *

 **An: That's all and sorry about Naruko going to quit being a ninja. But that isn't going to happen soon. Anyway if I made some errors in grammar notified me because I tend not to notice them. Till next time. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kushina

**An: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. I red edit the last chapter a little bit with some spelling that I caught. Also, I'm thinking about turning Naruto back into a female during the wave mission or after the mission but I really don't know. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2: Kushina**

* * *

 **The Hokage Office**

"Alright, give me the teams you pass or failed." Hiruzen said.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"..." Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi isn't going to arrive till later so continue." He said.

"Team 8 passed, but Kiba needs to an attitude change and Hinata needs more confident." Team 8,Yuuhi Kurenai, Said. Hiruzen nodded and motion his hand to continue.

"Team 10 passed, but Ino needs to get rid of her fan girl attitude." Team 10, Sarutobi Asuma, said and Hiruzen nodded.

Kakashi then came in with a new book in his hand. "Nice for you to join us Kakashi." Hiruzen said. "Well I need to go get a new book since my cute little genin burned my other!" Kakashi said cheerfully and Hiruzen sighed. "Report." Kakashi nodded.

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi said surprising everyone. They new Kakashi never passes a team.

"I never got to test them because they caught me off guard, but what I do know is that Haruno Sakura needs to go visit Anko for _fun_ , Uchiha Sasuke does want to go on the path of revenge but I think he might not. I saw his interaction with Naruto so I think he's fine for now. Uzumaki Naruto is...well...unpredictable. He figure out that it was team work to pass and came up with some plan. He has a temper, by the way, thanks for warning me.*Kakashi glares at Hiruzen* Overall, they need some work." Kakashi gave his report as Hiruzen nodded. "Everyone, but Kakashi, may leave." Hiruzen said as everyone, but Kakashi, left.

"How did you enjoy your beating from Naruko?" Hiruzen asked with a smirk. "You should've warn me that she was like Kushina-nee." Kakashi said with a serious look.

"Hahaha! It slipped my mind." Hiruzen then turn serious. "Kakashi remember to keep Naruko safe. She is like a granddaughter to me and I really don't want a pissed off Uchiha on me." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "With all do respects Hokage-sama but I don't think Mikoto and Sasuke won't able to defeat you or destroy the village." Kakashi said lazily.

"*Sighed* I meant Itachi." Kakashi then turn serious. "You and I know that Itachi loves Naruko and if he found out she dies...he might take it out on us." Hiruzen said. "Hokage-sama what about Naruko? You know she feel the same." Kakashi said.

"I'm well aware that Naruko feels the same for Itachi. Kakashi you remember what I told you about the truth of the Uchiha massacre right?" Kakashi nodded. "I could bring back Itachi back in and reveal the truth but that will cause an uproar and their will be calls on the Uchiha deaths. I can't do that at all. I don't know how they will make it work but just as long if it doesn't involve paperwork." Hiruzen muttered something about stupid paperwork.

"May I leave Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "One last thing before you leave. I promise Minato that I will tell Naruko about her heritage, but I'm afraid what she will think of him after I tell her. Should I tell her or not?" Kakashi has a thinking pose on. "Well you should at least tell her who her mother is. You could have Mikoto at your side since she know her best. Her father should wait until she matures a little more." Kakashi said leaving the Hokage to think.

* * *

 **The Next Day at Naruko apartment**

The whole time Sasuke knew Naruto, he never once set foot inside his apartment. Sasuke thought that he doesn't know how to keep things tidy and was embarrassed to let anyone know. But when Sasuke broke in to wake up the blonde, he met with a squeaky clean living room.

 _"I guess he does know how to keep clean."_ He looks around and saw a picture of a red head girl with the Sandaime. _"Who is this girl? And why does the dobe have a picture of her?"_ Sasuke thought before looking at another picture and froze. It was a picture of the red head girl getting a piggy back ride from Itachi.

 _"What the hell?"_ Sasuke felt jealous of the girl now. Despite his hate Itachi, he still wishes to be like that with him when he was younger. He looks around more and keeps seeing the red head girl over and over. Sasuke came up with one theory.

 _"Naruto is a stalker."_ Speaking of which. He went to Naruto bedroom and met with a peculiar site. Naruto was in bed with his legs close to his chest and seems to be holding a- _"Stuffed Rabbit?"_ He thought.

"Mmm...Mr. Whiskers protect my ramen..." Naruto muttered and Sasuke sweat drop. _"Only you would dream something like that."_ Sasuke shook his head. "Mm...Itachi, I'm too young for that..." Sasuke froze again. _"He said Itachi and what does he mean-"_ Sasuke saw Naruto blush and heard him mutter faster Itachi. Sasuke face turn green and vomit in the nearest trash can.

 _"Why the hell is he dreaming about THAT?"_ Then it clicked. _"Those pictures and him dreaming of Itachi and this certain person is probably Itachi. Either he **Henge** as a girl or he is a girl."_ Sasuke needed answer and the only way to get them is from Naruto. So he kicked the blonde to wake up. "AHHHH!" Naruto screamed. He saw her attacker which was a pissed off Sasuke. "Teme what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. She glared at him but he ignored it. "Dobe I want answers!" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke saw his confusion and pointed a picture of the red head girl, the Sadaime and Itachi at a ramen stand with the owner and the owner daughter. Naruto looks at the picture and stiffened. "First: Who the hell is THAT? Second: Why is she with ITACHI?" Sasuke asked/demanded. "Um...well...um." Naruko doesn't want Sasuke know that she is a girl for many reason. Reason 1: He might hate her for the rest of his life. Reason 2: He might think she is not worthy. Reason 3: He might want to kill her.

"Well I...um..." Naruto looks suddenly found the ground interesting. Sasuke felt his bestfriend worriedness' and felt guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto. I just want to know why you has those pictures." Sasuke said in a sad tone. Naruko felt a little relief and decided to tell Sasuke the truth. "Sasuke what to know who the red haired girl is?" Sasuke nodded. "Well that red haired girl is...me." Naruto said looking at the floor.

Sasuke blinked twice before turning around to leave. Naruko look up and saw Sasuke leaving. "Sasuke..." "Don't try explaining Naruto, if that's even your name." Sasuke said as he open the door. Naruko sat down and cried. _"I knew this would happen! Why did I tell him? Why did-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shaking her. "Naruto, why are you crying? Are you afraid to tell me who she is?" Sasuke has a worried expression on his face as he stops shaking Naruko. _"It was just my imagination."_ Naruko sighed in relief.

Just as she was about to explain; an Anbu came. "Uzumaki-san, Sadaime-sama will like to speak to you now." The Anbu said before leaving via shushin. "Sasuke come with me please!" Naruto asked. "I will need proof for what I'm going to say. Hokage-jiji has the proof I need." Naruto explained and Sasuke. "I don't know why you're so nervous. I'm not going to judge you." Sasuke walking away with Naruto following him. _""I'm not going to Judge you." If you knew I was a girl then you might."_ Naruto thought looking at Sasuke.

* * *

 **The Hokage Office**

"Hokage-sama are you sure she is ready?" Sasuke mother, Uchiha Mikoto, asked. "I don't know, but I promise myself to tell her who her parents are and I don't want to break that promise." Hiruzen said looking at the Yodaime Picture.

"You can't go in there!" The Hokage secretary shouted. The two looks at the door that open to revealed Naruko, Sasuke and the Hokage secretary. "It's ok Mimi. I was expecting them." Hiruzen dismissed his secretary. Sasuke saw his mother and raise an eyebrow. "Kaa-chan why are you here?" Sasuke asked as his mother smiled at him. "I'm part of the meeting." She said. Sasuke was wondering what meeting was involved with her and Naruto.

Hiruzen looks at Sasuke then at Naruko. "Does he know?" Naruko shook her head. "Do you want him to know?" Naruko nodded and Hiruzen sighed. "We are here to discussed of your parents Naruko." Hiruzen said shocking both Naruko and Sasuke. Naruko was shocked because of the word parents and Sasuke was shocked because of the word Naruko. "Hokage-sama it's Naruto not Naruko." Sasuke said. "Exactly, it's Naruko Sasuke." Naruko said as Sasuke gave her 'do you even know your own name.' look.

"Sasuke I know this is a shock to you, Naruto is Naruko. He is a she." Hiruzen said letting Sasuke take in the information. "..." Sasuke blinked. "WHAT?!" Sasuke looks at Naruto. "But you look male." Then it clicked to Sasuke. "You're the red haired girl aren't you." Sasuke pointed at Naruko. Hiruzen and Mikoto sweat dropped.

"Yes, I am the red haired girl." Naruko said looking down. Sasuke eyes then widened at realization. "Then that **Henge** of the cute red haired girl is your actual form!" Naruko blushed from the words cute red haired girl. Sasuke then fell onto his knees and looks at the ceiling. "Thank Kami I'm not gay!" Hiruzen and Mikoto looks at a red faced Naruto for an explanation.

"It's nothing! Ignored him he just went nuts." Naruto said, still blushing. "*Cough, cough* If you done with your outburst, I will like for this meeting to continue." Hiruzen said grabbing everyone attention. He then takes out a box under his table and scroll. "Naruko this belongs to your mother. Uzumaki Kushina." Naruko felt nervous. She wonders what happen to her. "Kushina died on the day of your birth. She had time to gather things before her death." He passes the box to her.

Naruko opens the box and found a diary, pictures and a bracelet. "Kushina was born in Uzuiogakure( **Is it spell correctly or not.)** to the main family of the Uzumaki Clan.*Naruko gasp*The Uzumaki were fear for their sealing ability's. The clan has a Kenkai Genkai of having Kage-level chakra and has a longer life span. Not shown in males yet but most of the female population has ability to make solid chakra or Chakra chains." Hiruzen said letting Naruko take in the information.

Naruko looks at a picture of a red haired women smiling. _"Okaa-san..."_ Naruko starts to hug the picture close to her and cried. Sasuke looks at Naruko with a smile. He always ask her if she wants to know who her parents are and she always give the same answer: _"I always wish for me to know who my parents are."_

Mikoto put a hand on Naruko and smiled. "If you want to know more about your mother, you could always ask me. I was her best friend." Naruko looks up at her and smiled. "Was she a good person?" She asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Your mother...well...she was really an interesting person. She was kind to those that shown her kindness, but she has a quick temper. She was called the Red Hot Habanero because of that temper." Mikoto said as Naruko giggled.

"Naruko..." She turns to the Sandaime. "This is a S-rank so don't go telling anyone." Naruko nodded. "You may go." Sandaime dismissed Naruko who ran out before anyone could blink. Sasuke was about to go after her till Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs some alone time Sasuke. After all, she just found out who her mother is." _"I just wonder how she is going to react who her father was."_ Mikoto thought with a frown.

* * *

 **The Hokage Mountain**

Naruko was sitting on the Yodaime head but henge as her real self. Her red haired flowing as she looks over Konoha. She then looks at the picture of her mother and smiled. "She really is beautiful." A voice behind Naruko said. She jumped a little but realized it was Kakashi. "Yea..." Naruko said with a frown. Kakashi sat next her looking at the picture.

"Kushina-nee was the most scariest person I known." Naruko raised an eyebrow. Kakashi notice this and eye smiled. "Only when I piss her off which was most of the time." Naruko gave him an O expression. "How did you know my mother?" She asked skeptically.

"My sensei was her husband. She always come over and deliver lunches to us. She was really sweet and kind but really fierce if you piss her off. Well you could say that she was like a mother to me." Kakashi said sincerely. "You know I tried to adopt you many times." Kakashi said with an upside eye smiled. **(Eye frown?)** This surprise Naruko. Never wanted to adopt her at all, because of the Kyuubi.

"But the council didn't let me. Each time I was declined to adopt you. I'm not the only who tried. There was the Sandaime, Mikoto, the Nara clan, the Akemichi and the Inuzuka as well the Ichiraku, but each one was declined because of the council." Kakashi said with anger in his voice.

Naruko was happy and furious. Happy; because some people were actually going to adopt her, but furious; that the council didn't let them adopt her. She loves Konoha but wants the council dead for making her life hell.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Naruko if I was their for you then maybe you will be more happy." Kakashi said but surprise that she hugged. He could tell she was crying by the sniffles. "Thank you." She whispers as he soothes her. "There-There. Do you want me to take you to her grave? I know where she is buried." Kakashi said and she looks at him. She hesitated to replied, but said yes.

"Ok, but lets go buy some flowers." Kakashi said grabbing her shoulders and shushin out. Unknown to them, a hooded man was watching them from afar. "Soon I will revert you back to you actual form Naruko." The hooded figure then dispersed into crows, leaving the area.

* * *

 **The Yamanaka Flower Shop**

The two arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop to buy some flowers. "Do you know what her favorite flower is?" Naruko asked and Kakashi nodded. "Her favorite flower was a Cosmos." Naruko smiled. "It means peaceful!" She exclaimed. "Yep! Your mother loves peace. She wish the world was peaceful." Kakashi explained as they enter the shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop-is that you Naruko?" Ino asked looking at a nervous Naruko. "H-Hi Ino. I-It b-been awhile." Naruko said. _"Not really..."_ Naruko thought.

Rewind back; Ino met Naruko after she save her from boys that picked on her because of her red hair. The two became good friends until Naruko henge into Naruto. They still hang but when Itachi cast the **Genjutsu** on her, she stopped hanging around her because she didn't know at that time. She tried to befriend her as Naruto but her Sasuke obsession got in the way.

Ino hugs Naruko. "It's been like forever. Where have you been?" Ino asked a fidgety Naruko. Kakashi put his hand on Naruko shoulder and eye smiled. "She was out of the village for awhile, but she just return today." Kakashi said as Naruko nodded nervously. "Oh! Well could've told me." Ino pouted. "Sorry." Naruko bowed.

"It's ok. Now, what could I do for you?" Ino asked. "A bouquet of Cosmos flowers." Kakashi said as Ino nodded. "Ok! Be back in a sec." Ino went into the back. Kakashi looks at Naruko. "You could've told her you were put under a **Genjutsu**." Kakashi said as Naruko suddenly found her feet interesting. "I was scared." Was her answer.

Kakashi shook his head no. "She is a Yamanaka. You could tell her to confirm it." Naruko never thought about it. Ino came back in with a bouquet of Cosmos. "That will be 20 ryo." Ino said. Kakashi gave her the 20 as Ino gave him the receipt. "Thank you!" Ino cheerfully said. Naruko smiled at Ino. "Bye Ino." Naruko said. "Bye Naruko and visit soon." Ino said as she jumps over the counter and gave her a friendly hug which she gladly return the hug.

They broke the hug as Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder shushin them out of the shop, leaving a pile of leaves. "REALLY!" Ino groan as she gets a broom. But one thing was on her mind. _"Why was she wearing the same jump suit as Naruto?"_ She shrugged

* * *

 **Konoha Graveyard**

Kakashi and Naruko appeared in front of a tombstone with the name Uzumaki Kushina engraved. Naruko was nervous. She didn't know what to. She kneeled and lay the bouquet of flowers in front of the grave. "H-Hi Okaa-san. I-Its me, Na-Naruko." She stutter a little before breathing in and out. "I'm sorry I never visit you before but I've just found out that you were my mother today." She frowns. "I wish you were alive. I always imagine my parents tucking me in and reading me a bed time story. I always imagine my mother brushing my hair and telling that I'm a good girl and my father taking me out to the park..." She paused.

"I don't if you could hear me or not but watch over me please." Naruko broke down and cried. Kakashi gave a sad looked. He wish he was their for her but he was always on a mission, so he didn't have time. When he found out that the civilians violate her. He wanted nothing but blood. But he is her sensei now so he could watch over her.

 _"If only I was their for her."_ Kakashi thought as he looks at the sky. _"I failed you sensei."_ He could imagine Minato frowning at him.

* * *

 **Somewhere In Wave**

"If Zabuza fails then you are in charge to eliminate Tazuna." A short guy said. "I will do my best to complete the job." The hooded man said before dispersing into crows.

* * *

 **An: Might not be the best chapter but I felt I should've done that. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wave country and Sasuke knows

**An: Here Is another chapter! and thanks for the reviews. Here is the Wave arc Enjoy ^_^.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3: Wave country and Sasuke knows**

* * *

"Naruko! Wake up sweetie!" Naruko snapped her eyes open as she sat up fast.

"Huh?" She thought she heard someone. She went into her living room, kitchen, and bathroom, but no one was there.

"I could've sworn I heard someone." She shakes her head but was then startled by a knock from her living room door.

"Open up dobe!" It was Sasuke. She went into her living room and open the door. Sasuke saw her dressed in her pajamas.

"*Scoff* Hurry up and get ready." He said and Naruko nodded. She went into her room to get dress as Sasuke sat down on her living room couch.

Sasuke was not in a good mood. He just found out that one of his fan-girl stole half his clothes and he got a plate of cereal in his face this morning. He also ran from his fan-girls before he got here.

"NARUTO HURRY UP!" He froze. He forgot that Naruto was a girl name Naruko.

"O-Ok." He could hear her say with a stutter.

 _"Damn it Sasuke! Stop being a jerk to him-her!"_ Sasuke thought as Naruko was back in her jumpsuit and a stupid grin that was obviously fake. He saw the look in her eyes. It was pain.

 _"How did I not notice this before?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Lets go before we are late teme!" Naruko said cheerfully. Sasuke nodded while thinking of a way to cheer her up. The two left her apartment and headed to there usually meeting spot.

* * *

 **Team 7 Meeting Place**

"NARUTO YOU ARE LATE! Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled at Naruko and greeted Sasuke. Sasuke bad mood increased.

 _"How dare she yell at her for being late when it's the both of us that were."_ Sasuke that, while glaring at Sakura.

"Sakura, apologize to Naruto." Sakura raised a brow.

"Why? He was late-" "NARUTO AND I WERE LATE NOT JUST HIM!" Sasuke yelled at her, breaking his calm cool act. Sakura was shaking. She didn't think _her_ Sasuke-kun will yell at her.

"B-but-""NOW!" Sasuke was not in the mood at all.

"O-ok. S-Sorry _Naruto."_ Sakura apologized to Naruko with venom in the word Naruto. Sasuke caught it but decided to let go. He was not in the mood to yell anymore.

"It's ok Sakura-chan!" Naruko said but Sasuke could detect the pain in her voice.

 _"Just what has she been through."_ Sasuke thought. Just then, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted them. He could feel Sasuke anger directed toward Sakura and Naruko nervousness. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Now my cute little genin how about we go get a mission today." Kakashi said with an eye-smiled.

"Ok." The three said together. All four of them headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later At The Hokage Tower**

"Team 7 retrieve Tora complete." Kakashi said. After going to the Hokage, team 7 and received some mission, Team 7 came back with Tora for the sixth time today. Naruko has a happy looking Tora in her arms.

"Tora! My sweet Tora!" A woman said as she snatched Tora from Naruko. She was hugging Tora to tightly against her.

 _"CHA! No wonder that stupid cat always escape."_ Sakura thought with scratches on her face.

 _"..."_ Sasuke has no thought. _"How is that cat still alive?"_ Kakashi wonder if the cat is immortal.

 _"Poor kitty."_ Naruko gave Tora a worried look. The woman paid Hiruzen and left.

"*cough, cough,* Well let's see what we have." Hiruzen picked up a couple of papers.

"Their is walking the Inuzuka dogs, painting fences, deliveries*TORA COME BACK TO MOMMY!* *sigh* and capturing Tora again." The 3 out of the 4 members of team 7 groan. Naruko didn't mind, just as long she gets the money for the rent.

"HOKAGE-SAMA GIVE US A HIGHER MISSION!" Sakura demanded. Iruka, who was standing next to the door way, sighed.

"You just became genin. You three don't have that much field experience for a higher mission." Iruka explained but Hokage has other Ideas.

"Now, Now, Iruka. I think we could give them an easy C-rank mission that will suit them." Hiruzen picked up a C-rank scroll. "Here you go. It's an escort mission to wave. Send the client in." Iruka nodded as he left to get the client.

While he went to get the client, most of the members were happy or bored. _"The first time Sakura big mouth was useful!"_ Kakashi eye-smiled at Sakura.

 _"CHA! NOW SASUKE-KUN HAS TO LOVE ME!"_ Guess who? _"Is Naruko ready for this?"_ Sasuke looked at Naruko.

 _"A C-rank. Am I ready?"_ She is scare in the inside, but the outside shows him grinning.

Iruka came back with an old man who was obviously drunk.

"Huh? They are going to escort me? They looked pathetic to me." The drunk said, which gave Sasuke an annoyed look, an angry look from Sakura, An eye-smile from Kakashi, and a sad look from Naruko.

"Don't worry! I am a jonin, so I can assure your safety." Kakashi reassured the drunk. "If you say so." The drunk said. "I'm bridge master Tazuna by the way." Kakashi nodded.

"We are team 7! This is Naruto*Naruko waved at him*, Sasuke*Sasuke nodded*, Sakura*Sakura glared at him*, and I am Kakashi." Kakashi introduce them to Tazuna.

"We will meet tomorrow at Konoha gate at 8 p.m." Kakashi told them as left via shushin. _"I need to learn that."_ Sasuke thought as walked out of the mission office.

"Bye jiji!" Naruto followed after Sasuke with Sakura leaving after them. Tazuna left as well, leaving only Iruka and Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama...about the mission." Iruka started. Hiruzen and said "I know. I got a bad feeling about it." He prays for their safety.

* * *

 **The Next Day At Konoha Gates 10:00 pm**

All three members of team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the time Kakashi told them to arrived. The only problem is that Kakashi hasn't arrived. *Poof*"Yo!" Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura outburst hurt everyone ears. "Sorry! I had to stop a bird and fish from having a thousand-year war!" He lied.

"LIAR!" Again ouch! "Meh! Shall we go!" He said as he started to walk to the outside of the village gate. Everyone follows in pursuit.

Naruko was both scare and excited. She always wonder what other places are like aside from Konoha. Sasuke was smirking, hoping to face strong enemy ninja if they crossed one. Sakura was frighten but she stayed strong for _her_ Sasuke-kun.

As they continued to walk the trail, Kakashi notice puddle and looked at the sky. _"Funny. It hasn't rained in weeks."_ He detected a **Genjutsu** but instead of disabling it, he decided to test his genins.

When everyone walked away from the _puddle_ two men appeared out of no one and wrapped their chains around Kakashi, cut his body in half. They went after Naruko who froze on the spot. Luckily, Sasuke intercept their attack and broke their chain. The two men didn't give up and was about to launch another attack until Kakashi, who actually used kawamari, stopped them.

"The demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu. Why are two missing nin of Kiri attacking my cute little genin?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smiled.

"We won't tell you." Meizu said. "Oh! You won't then." Kakashi said. He knocked them out and tied them.

"Well since they didn't comply, then I have to take action in my own hands. Luckily, Tazuna should know they attacked us." Kakashi turned to Tazuna who was sweating bullets.

"Ok! I'll tell. My country is very poor so we didn't have enough money to afford a high level mission. We barely have enough for a C-rank." Tazuna explained.

"That still doesn't explain why they attack us." Kakashi said. Tazuna nodded.

"I was getting there. I'm a bridge builder in my country. I'm trying to build a bridge so we could get more exports from other countries, but the mad man, Gato, knows if I build the bridge them it will ruin business for him." Tazuna explained.

"Gato of Gato industrys?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry for deceiving you but I understand if you want to leave. I just don't want to face my family when I return. Since Gato found out, then my poor daughter Tsunami will get raped

*Naruko stiffed when Tazuna mentioned rape, Sasuke notice this and realized she was rape or was about to be raped*

and my grandson Inari will say "Ninja let my grandpa failed" and he will lay on the floor with a severed head." Tazuna said as Kakashi thought _"Guilt trip."_ It worked on Sakura and Naruko.

"We will continue the mission." Sasuke said as Naruko nodded in agreement. Although she was nervous, she didn't want any girl or women to go to the same thing as her. Seeing how _her_ Sasuke-kun wanted to continue she agreed as well.

"Looks like my cute little genin want to continue. You are Lucky Tazuna." Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"Thank you very much. I promise when Gato is gone, I will pay more than what it's cost." Tazuna thanked them as they nodded. But one question was in Naruko mind.

"Aren't their ninjas in wave?" Naruko asked. Tazuna shook his head no. "Well Naruto, wave is a very small country. Unlike the five nations which have their own kages and ninja. Most small countries are either trade villages or some have their own ninja but a village leader." Kakashi explained.

"I didn't know other village's have their own kages?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed. _"Again. She is the one with book smarts."_ Kakashi eye-smiled at Sakura.

"They do Sakura. But it's only the five nations that have kages. Konohagakure has the Hokage, Sunagakure has the Kazekage, Kirigakure has the Mizukage, Kumogakure has the Raikage, and Iwagakure has the Tsuchikage. Overall, all the five nations has their own Kage." Kakashi explained as Sakura made an O expression.

"Now let's get going my cute little genin and Tazuna." Kakashi finished as everyone continued walking, leaving the tied demon brothers alone.

* * *

 **On A Boat Wave**

Sasuke was looking at Naruko like she was interesting. Naruko was fidgeting under his stare. _"Someone must have raped her or she was about to be raped."_ Sasuke thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT TEME?!" Naruto shouted before covering her mouth. Everyone stared at her making her blushed. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, please try to stay calm and Sasuke, stopped staring at Naruto." Kakashi said but in his mind he was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"YEAH NARUTO! KEEP QUIT!" She shouted as every shush her.

"We must keep quiet or Gato men will come after us." A man who was paddling the boat said as everyone nodded.

After five minutes, they arrived on land. As they continue walking, Sakura heard rustling from the bush, so she threw a kunai at the bush.

"Hm..." Kakashi went to check the said bush and saw a white-furred rabbit. Naruko, who saw the rabbit, squealed. She took the white-furred rabbit from Kakashi and hugged the animal close to her chest. Everyone sweat-dropped.

 _"She really does like rabbits."_ Sasuke thought.

 _"That is very creepy to see a b_ o _y doing that."_ Both Sakura and Tazuna thought.

 _"I forgot about her rabbit obsession."_ Kakashi wanted to smile but noticed the rabbit fur.

 _"It's not winter so..."_ Kakashi eyes widened as he feels something coming behind them.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted grabbing Tazuna and Sakura, pulling them down. Sasuke grabbed Naruko, pulling her down.

A large buster blade hit the tree, with man standing on top of the blade. "Well if isn't Kakashi of the sharingan." The man said. "Demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't think Gato will send you." Kakashi looks at his three students. "Manji formation!" He ordered them as they get into the said formation.

 _"Sharingan? But how?"_ Sasuke thought. He saw Kakashi raised his headband to revealed the Sharingan. "?" Sasuke eyes widened when he saw the Sharingan.

"Well let's get started." Kakashi said. Zabuza disappeared with the buster sword; known as Kubikiribōchō.

 **(An: I am sorry but this part was to stressful to right since it's basically the same thing as the anime/manga. This is the only I might do this. You could flame me if you want.)**

* * *

 **Tazuna Home**

"Are you ok sensei?" A worried Naruko asked. After the battle, a hunter nin intercepted and killed Zabuza.

"I'm fine Naruto." Kakashi reassured her. Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were in the room, waiting for him to awake. Kakashi eyes then widened.

"Zabuza is still alive!" Everyone are shocked by his outburst. "Are you sure sensei, I mean. That hunter-nin did kill him." Sakura said. Kakashi shook his head no.

"Hunter-nin are suppose to dispose the body on sight. Doesn't really matter who are watching, they are trained to dispose it on sight. They only need the head for proof." Kakashi gave them an upside down eye-smiled.

"Plus, the hunter-nin used senbon needles. Senbon needles does not kill the target but it puts them into death-state for a while." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke felt excitement inside. He froze during the battle when their sensei was caught in the water prison Jutsu. Naruko felt more nervous. She couldn't really face them a second time. The first time was hard enough for her. Sakura was downright scare. No explanation needed.

"Well then! I need to train you three to be ready for the next match." He said as he try to get up but failed. "Sensei you need your rest." Naruko lead Kakashi back on his back.

"Ok. But tomorrow, we will go train in the woods for a while." Kakashi said as he drifted into sleep.

"Well since your sensei is asleep, how about you three take a look around town." Tazuna said. "No thank you. I'm tired so I'm going to take a rest." Sakura left the three.

"Sure Tazuna-san!" Naruko likes to explore many places and a new village will be fun for her

* * *

 **In The Village Of Wave**

Naruko and Sasuke were walking around the village and was sadden at the sight of the buildings torn down and most people were sleeping in the street.

"Hey Naruko." Naruko turn to Sasuke. "What is it?" She asked.

"Were you raped?" Sasuke straight up asked. Naruko stopped walking. She wonder how Sasuke could say that without a second thought and she wonder if she should tell him.

"...um...what makes you...ask that?" Naruko paused 3 times.

"Back when Tazuna mention something about rape, I saw your whole body stiffened and flash of pain in your eyes." Naruko stayed silent. Her being silent gave Sasuke an answer.

"Naruko..." He could see tears streaming down her face. "Sorry..." She ran off. Sasuke felt guilty. He didn't know what made him ask her that but he needed to know. He ran after her, to apologize for asking her a personal question. But he lost her. _"I forgot Naruko is a very fast runner."_ Sasuke mentally groan and begin to search for Naruko.

* * *

 **Some Parts In The Woods**

Naruko didn't know how she ended up here, but she ran from Sasuke. To avoid something from her past. She was henged to what she might look like when she return to her female form. She sat in front of a lake, watching the scenery. She close her eyes and let the wind blow her face. She always likes the wind. Mostly the gentle breeze. "Hm..." She hummed her favorite turn. She didn't know where she heard it from but she could here words in her mind.

 **Don't cry, just smile till tonight**

 **Just smile till its bright**

 **Live life till its right**

Sasuke, who arrived to hear her sing. He was hiding behind a tree and just hid there, until she is finish singing.

 **I know its hard that we are not there but please don't be scared**

 **You are strong so don't wrong**

 **Just become who you are**

 **Be brave no matter what**

 **Because you are tough**

Sasuke started to walked to Naruko.

 **Don't worry, we will see each other once again**

 **When are souls are bend**

 **I know its hard we are not there but please don't despaired**

 **Just remember that we care**

Sasuke kneeled behind Naruko, making sure she didn't notice.

 **Don't cry, just smile till tonight**

 **Just smile till it's bright**

 **Just remember that we care**

Naruko stiffened when she felt a paired of arms wrapped around her.

"That was a nice song. Where did you heard it from?" Naruko looked behind her and saw it was Sasuke giving her a true smile.

"I-I d-don't re-remember." Naruko said with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She really doesn't get hugs unless it's from the Sandaime and Itachi.

"Well it was nice and your voice is very beautiful." Sasuke said as Naruko face became red.

"Th-Thank you." She thanked him and he chuckled. The two broke the hug and stood up. Sasuke remembered why he went to find Naruko.

"Naruko, I want to apologize for asking such a personal question." Sasuke apologized. Naruko shook her head and sat down. She motioned Sasuke to sit as well, so he did. They sat there for minute and enjoy each other company's.

"Sasuke..." Naruko started. "I was...raped." Naruko said with a sad smiled. Sasuke eyes widened.

"Naruko you don't have to tell me." Sasuke quickly said, but she ignored him.

"I was about five years old when I was raped, during that time I didn't what rape was until jiji explained to me." Sasuke continued to protest but Naruko continues ignore him.

"After I woke up, I told jiji that I deserved it, because I thought I did something bad." Naruko started to cry. Sasuke was pissed. "Who raped you?" Sasuke asked/demanded.

"A couple of drunk villagers." She said and Sasuke became more pissed. "Why will they do that to you?" He calmly asked. He clenched his fist. He notice her stiffened again.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Naruko looked away.

"But why?" He asked. "Because this is something I really don't want anyone to know. At least not yet." Sasuke sighed. "All right, but promise to tell me one day." Sasuke said and Naruko nodded.

"I promised." Naruko said. Sasuke got up and helped Naruko up as well.

"Lets head back to Tazuna." He said as Naruko nodded. They left the area, not noticing they were holding hands as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Team 7 were in the woods with Kakashi, who was using crutches.

"Now that mine cute little genin is here. We are now going to climb trees!" Kakashi eye-smiled at the confused genins.

"But sensei, we know how to climb trees." Sakura said but Kakashi still eye-smiled.

"Nope! This practically tree climbing exercise involve no hands." He still noticed the confused look on their faces.

"We are using our feet." He bluntly said. "But how?" Sakura asked. Kakashi eye-smiled at her question.

"Just put some Chakra below your feet and then walk on the tree." Kakashi simply said. Three nodded and did what they're instructed to do.

After a while, Sasuke was falling down, Naruko was able to get half up before falling herself, Sakura was the only one who made to the top.

"Well done Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Come back down." Sakura walked back with a big smile plastered on her face. "Congratulations Sakura." Naruko congratulate Sakura, who said thank you.

"..." Sasuke just continued the exercise. _"CHA! Don't worry! Our Sasuke-kun will notice us soon enough!"_ Inner Sakura said.

"Well since you complete the exercise, you have the privilege to join me in guard duty." Kakashi cheerfully said. Sakura nodded and went to the bridge. Kakashi looked at Naruko and Sasuke.

"Keep doing this until you are at the top or ran out of chakra. Oh! Sasuke don't try anything funny." Kakashi left the confused Naruko and the blushing Sasuke.

"What does he mean?" Naruko asked Sasuke. "Forget about it." Sasuke said. The two continued tree walking for about an hour. Naruko was able to get to the top.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" She was jumping up and down. She then trip and was falling to the ground.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. Sasuke saw her falling and walked up high enough on the tree to jump and catch Naruko.

Naruko has her eyes closed the time she was falling. She did not open them till she felt someone arms. She saw Sasuke face and realized he was carrying her bridal style. She blushed but snuggle close to him. She didn't realize she went into female form. Sasuke landed on the ground and put Naruko down.

"Thanks." She thank him for saving. "No problem. You are like a sister to me. I'll gladly save you." Sasuke smiled at her. Naruko froze. Those words he said. _"_

 _No problem. You are like a sister to me. I'll gladly save you."_ Itachi told her those exact words.

"Thank you Sasuke-nii." Naruko said with a smile that made him blush. " _Damn! Why did I tell her that?"_ Sasuke thought. Unknown to them, Kakashi was behind a bush giggling madly. After that, they spend the day tree climbing.

* * *

 **Tazuna House**

After a long day of training(for Naruko and Sasuke of course)team 7 are now eating dinner with Tazuna family. "Tsunami-san this is delicious"! Naruko cheered.

"Why thank you Naruto-san."Tsunami thanked Naruko.

Tsunami son; Inari. Stood up and glared at Naruko.

"Why are you happy? You're all just going die." Inari said. "INARI!" Tsunami shouted. Inari left the dining room. Tsunami sighed. She explained the reason for her son behavior.

Sakura was crying her eyes out, Kakashi and Sasuke has sad looks in their eyes. Naruko frowned. "I wish he could come back as a happy boy, but until Gato is gone..." Sasuke slams his hand on the table, which surprised the members of team 7.

"Tsunami-san. As a Uchiha, I promised to get rid of Gato and his goons and free this town from his reign of terror." Sasuke stated surprising Kakashi, Sakura and Naruko.

 _"I guess spending time with Naruko changed him a little."_ Kakashi thought feeling pride in his student. _"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_ Was Sakura thought.

 _"Sasuke..."_ Naruko gave a small smile. _"This is not how a Uchiha is supposed to act! So why I am acting this way."_ Sasuke thought but smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." Tsunami thanked Sasuke, who nodded.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruko was walking around helping the villagers. _"So many innocents people poor because of Gato."_ Naruko thought with a frown.

"Naruko." She turned to see Sasuke running after her. She waved at him with a smile.

"I told you to wait for me." Naruko pouted. "But you took so long." Naruko said.

"*sigh* I guess you're right." Sasuke chuckled a little. Naruko noticed and gasp.

"You laughed!" She pointed at him. "Naruko. You're annoying." Sasuke was then glomp by Naruko from the behind.

"Get off me dobe!" Sasuke tried to shake Naruko off. Key word: tried.

"Nope!" She laughed at Sasuke. _"I am a Uchiha. I can't be beaten by a girl in a henge."_ Sasuke thought, but gave up.

"YAY! Piggy back ride!" Naruko shouted. _"This embarrassing."_ Sasuke thought, albeit he smiled.

 _"But I am glad she isn't depressed anymore. No matter what Naruko I will always protect you."_ He is proud of himself for making that promise.

 _"A promised of a life time."_ He headed the direction of Tazuna home, still carrying a happy Naruko on his back.

* * *

 **An: That is all. Sorry it's not good but I haven't been on here for awhile. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. Also, sorry for not giving you the fight scene. I had an idea how I went it to go but I lost it and could've think of another so flame me if you want. Bye.**


	5. An: Beta Reader

**An: Not a new chapter. I love all of your reviews because they help me know what I am doing wrong. But it seems grammar is the biggest problem for you. So I am looking for a Beta reader for this story. So please p.m. me if you want to be my better reader.**

 **Also the other reason why I haven't post the new chapter is because I re read this story and I feel that it is going fast. So I will go back to past chapters and rewrite them, then send it to a beta reader before posting. Ii am doing this because I should've focus on Naruko childhood instead of making a time skip. Basically the first chapter or** **prologue of this story is out of place. I won't delete chapters but I will put them in the right order. They weren't in the wrong order per-say but they seem out of place to me.**

 **One more thing**

 **I will bee doing a couple of one-shots of fem Naruto to help me be a better writer. Mostly because I am re-learning the subject of grammar like sentence structure. Those one-shots will determine if I got better or not. So check them out when I post them.**

 **Anyway, I just need a better reader for this story but if you are interesting on being a beta for my other story, which I am not ignoring just looking for my notes of them and rewriting them takes awhile to.**

 **So p.m. me if you want to my beta Bye.**


	6. New Plan

**An: Hello everyone! I finally got a beta-reader for this story! Yay! But I wanted to ask you, the readers that I will be replacing the chapters of this story with the original script I wrote for this.**

 **Basically the original script was to start from Naruko childhood and so on. But I decided to start from the Uchiha clan massacre because I thought it was overuse but I guess some you didn't understand Naruko character, so if you didn't understand Naruko than I doubt you will understand Itachi character in this story as well.**

 **I am also doing this because the story you reading now is rushed. It's going to fast and the plot is starting to go a bit off. I will still keep the chapters that are posted but re-writing them so they don't seem going fast. Basically, Naruko childhood will be about 5-7 chapters plus the one I am still keeping, so you will have about 10-12 chapters.**

 **Also, if you still want to be my beta reader for my other stories, which I am still continuing just want to focus on two stories, then p.m. me. But if you have any ideas for this story then p.m. me as well.**

 **So the next chapters will come out soon. And if you don't like that I am doing then I understand, I am doing this because the story is getting to fast and the plot starting go a bit crazy and I want you to understand the characters a little. So till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
